Goodbye, Lavender
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: NOT A HAPPY STORY. Hermione needs to deal with Lavender's death.


**Title:** Goodbye, Lavender  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Hermione/Lavender  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Character Death  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 842  
><strong>Summary:<strong> NOT A HAPPY STORY. Hermione needs to deal with Lavender's death.

**Notes: **Don't really have an OTP, just a lot of pairings that I like, so I just picked one of my favorite pairings.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Art Club – Poetry – Write about a character death during the Battle of Hogwarts. Optional Prompts Used – Lavender Brown, "Please, don't leave me!", tears, darkness

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions: **Goal Used - Part of your OTP DYING!

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompts Used – Hermione/Lavender, Dialogue: "No, it's Patrick."

**Writerverse Livejournal community: **Prompts Used – chemical peel, Do Me The Honor, Ceremony, What's Your Favorite?, Oops!, Secret Society

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

><p>Hermione doesn't want to let her tears fall. She doesn't want to let the darkness overrule her. She tries to forget that she and Lavender were going to have a bonding ceremony. Lavender was doing her the honor of becoming her bonded soulmate despite the fact that same sex marriages were illegal.<p>

With that very special ceremony, nothing and no one would be able to celebrate the two of them. They would be together until death and no amount of prejudice would make their bond null and void.

Hermione stares unblinkingly into space, thinking about all of the things she loves about her precious Lavender.

Hermione remembers how jealous she used to get when Lavender talked about the person who did her chemical peels. "Is this person a Tiffany or a Janelle?" Hermione had asked suspiciously, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

Lavender had made that cute face and let out an even cuter laugh. "No, it's a Patrick."

Hermione remembers turning bright red at her unfounded jealousy, and Lavender didn't even tease her, just kissed her so sweetly that Hermione felt it all of the way to her toes.

She no longer would get anymore sweet kisses. They were forever gone. She sniffles, thinking about everything that was... is Lavender.

Hermione knows all of Lavender's favorite things. Her color is dark pink. Her favorite article of clothing is a blue mini skirt that Hermione gave her. Her favorite friend is Parvati. Her favorite dream was to be a fashion designer.

_Was_

Hermione chokes on her sobs. Lavender will never be able to make her fashion designer dream come true. She's gone and nothing will ever bring her back.

For a frightening second, she wishes she had made a Horcrux like Voldemort did, but then she immediately feels guilty. She knows a Horcrux would have destroyed her Lavender's beautiful soul, and Hermione would never want that to happen.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione had immediately sought out her future bondmate. All she found was a prone body, badly mauled. She had fallen to her knees, shouting, "Please, don't leave me!"

There was no response from the immobile body and Hermione knew her love was gone. No amount of medical attention would bring her Lavender back to her.

Now, Hermione is trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered life and she doesn't know how to do so without Lavender at her side, encouraging her and telling her she'll be okay.

A hand gently pulls her up off of her bed, and Hermone meets Harry's sad eyes. "It's time," he murmurs.

Hermione nods but doesn't say anything. There's nothing she _can _say.

They get to the burial site, and she watches as the casket is lowered. Everyone leaves quickly. Only she and Parvati remain with Harry standing a little bit back, away from her but still there if she needs him, just like he has been since she discovered Lavender's body.

Parvati and her grab hands, both mourning a girl they love, albeit differently.

It doesn't seem so right now, but what's hysterically funny is she never meant to fall in love with Lavender. She always thought it would either be Ron or Harry Hermione fell in love with.

Oops.

Now that she fell in love with such an unlikely person, she has to suffer the most horrendous heartbreak in the world. She's not sure how others do it.

She hears Parvati's whispered, "Goodbye Lav-Lav." Parvati squeezes her hand before moving away. She doesn't look where Parvati goes, but can still feel her presence, so she knows Parvati is near Harry.

Hermione stares at the ground, the place where she knows Lavender will be buried for all of eternity.

She feels as if she's in a secret society with only a select few in on the mourning. Of course it's a club no one wants to be a part of. Even though she knows a lot of people lost someone they loved in the war, Hermione can't help but feel as if she's alone, despite Harry's continued steadying presence.

Her emotions really are all over the place. She's going from sad to angry to resentful and back again.

Hermione sighs. No matter how long she stares at the ground, it won't bring Lavender back. She's not sure how to start the healing process, but she knows one thing she has to do, and that's leave the gravesite.

She presses a kiss to her fingers, and then places them on the grave marker. "Goodbye, Lavender. I will never forget you, and I will always love you. I promise."

With tears running down her cheeks, tears that feel endless, she turns around and walks to Harry and Parvati. She takes both of their hands, standing in between them, and they walk away together.

She doesn't know what life has in store for her now. She doesn't know if she'll ever fall in love again. She does know that she can't stay still forever and needs to learn to move forward. Somehow.


End file.
